


Yours and Mine

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Names have power among angels and demons





	Yours and Mine

Aziraphale could tell that there was something on Crowley’s mind. The demon seemed distracted as they spent the day together, looking off into the distance with a faraway look on his face. He didn’t even bother to eat the flake bar in his ice cream, silently holding the mostly melted ice cream cone to Aziraphale to let the angel pluck up the chocolate for himself. 

He waited patiently for Crowley to bring up whatever he was thinking about. He figured it must be important for him to be so deep in thought about it. Instead Aziraphale simply continued to talk as if he had not noticed anything, smiling as he told him about his day.

The demon seemed to brighten up when they went to their favorite pub for drinks. The alcohol loosened him up and he was more into the conversation with the angel, looking at him now and taking part now and then. He ordered a bottle of whiskey, downing half the bottle by himself before they were ready to head back. 

“M’keeping this,” he murmured, winking at Aziraphale over his sunglasses as he slipped the bottle into his coat.

“Well you did purchase it,” he said with a shrug.

“Suppose I did,” he agreed. He coughed and thought a moment before reaching out to take his hand. “We should walk.”

“Considering your intoxication level…” he teased.

Crowley stuck his tongue out and softly hissed as they slipped out. He laughed though, kissing his angel on the temple as they walked together back to the bookshop. “I have something to give you,” he said.

“Oh?”

“Something important,” he said with a nod.

“Dear, you didn’t have to,” he whispered.

“I wanted to. Been thinking about it for some time now actually.”

He raised an eyebrow at that as he opened his door to let Crowley in. “It must be something really important,” he said.

“It is!” Crowley chirped. He turned to look at him, swaying a little on his feet as he smiled. He held a hand out to Aziraphale, cooing to him. “Come here…”

The angel laughed softly but stepped forward to take his hand. He allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace, their lips meeting in a kiss. When they parted, he blinked when Crowley held up a fist in front of his face. “Hm?”

Crowley slowly opened his hand to reveal what he held inside. It was an ancient looking copper coin. It rested in the palm of his hand, plain side up. “It’s for you,” he whispered.

He hesitated a moment. He looked at Crowley, trying to get some kind of clue as to what it was. Crowley revealed nothing however and so he reached out and took it. He turned it over to see what was stamped on the other side and his eyes widened.

It was Crowley’s name...his True Name. There was power in the symbol stamped into the copper. The kind of power people who claimed to be able to summon and control demons would have wanted. This gave Aziraphale complete power and control over Crowley if he wanted to use it. 

“Crowley,” he whispered. He shook his head and tried to hand the coin back to him. “I can’t…”

Crowley closed his fingers around the coin and smiled, “I want you to have it,” he insisted.

“And you really trust me with this?”

“I’d trust no one else,” he said. He smiled as Aziraphale looked down at the coin and he leaned forward, gently bumping their foreheads together in affection. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you too, Crowley,” he whispered.

“I belong to you now and no one else.”

“Such a big responsibility…”

“I’m sure you can handle it,” he teased with a wink.

Aziraphale could only laugh, holding the coin against his heart. 


End file.
